bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Reinhard Oberstein
Reinhard Oberstein is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. He is known as Sternritter 'V', "The Variable" for his mastery of reishi manipulation, but more specificly for the way he uses it. Appearance Personality Judging by first impressions Reinhard is a cold and calculating individual. He likes the power he has and often entertains the thought of increasing his power, for he is a very ambitious persion - but not at any cost. Knowing very well that there is a proper time and place for everything he bides his time and grabs opportunities when they present themselves. Despite that negative attribute, he greatly values the friendship (or company) of his fellow Sternritter, altough he doesn't get along well with everyone. He used to be an arts student, and indeed he adores art. His desire for expression and creativity is what led him to experiment with his powers and develop them in the current direction. In fact, he might often comment on someones appearance or fighting style or powers from an artistic perspective, and would shun destroying things he finds interesting or beautifull. History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Quincy Abilities The Variable 'The Variable '; Reinhards ability is nothing unique for Qunicy, but his mastery and method of use is. Normally, all Quncy can manipulate reishi at will. However, such manipulation is not easy and the more one tries to manipulate, or the more extensive the manipulation, the harder it becomes. There is a reason why Quncy manifest one or two weapons despite their manipulation ability - it is simply easier for them, and it burns less reishi. Furthermore getting accustomed to a specific weapon or shape has it's own benefits. Rainhard on the other hand doesn't have a singular spirit weapon. He carries on his person large canisters packed with reishi. This canisters are his own inventions and are capable of absorbing reishi once activated. He usually leaves them in places with a high amount of reishi to stock up and returns later for them. In battle, he can therefore call on huge ammounts of it - but he needs it, for he fights with reishi constructs. This is no mean feat however, as the more constructs there are, the more difficult and draining it becomes to control them. To control multiple constructs and change them at will easier, Rainhard employs a thin line of reishi going from the canisters (or his body) to the reishi construct. This link allows for easier control of his new "limbs" and reduces the strain necessary, allowing him more constructs and finer control. However, it also has a downside of having to be connected to him, thus limiting the range of his constructs, and severing the line may cause the construct to collapse. While he can control constructs without the lines, they are by necessity simpler and smaller in size and number, and he tires more rapidly. Reinhard uses all kinds of constructs - multiple swords, shields, bows, axes, giant hands, even full-on "clones" (more complex construct are more difficult to control) and he excelles at changing them on the fly, often catching his opponents off-guard. Trivia Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Vandenreich